


It's Shocking

by aimarooney



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: You wake up in a cell, trying to escape just seems to speed up the aliens plan to do some sort of testing on you. Will the enterprise make it in time?
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	It's Shocking

You woke up with a groan, your head was throbbing.You slowly opened your eyes, it took a minute for your surroundings to come into focus, blinking a few times you were suddenly very aware of where you were. You were surrounded by bars. You tried to quickly sit up, but felt a rush in your head.

You pulled your hand up to your head, immediately pulling away when you felt something sticky. Looking at your fingers you immediately realized it was blood. Probably not a good sign. You took your time to sit up, and then eventually stand. You looked around the small cell you were in. 

There was nothing, no bed, no toilet, not even a hole to pee in. All you had was a window that was maybe, 6 inches tall and 2 feet wide on the one solid wall. Too high for you to even look out. There was nobody that you could see when you looked out the other sides of the cell. Just other empty cells. No guards either though. 

You made your way to the door, you figured it wouldn’t hurt to try the lock, see if you could make your way out. You had no plans to just sit around and wait for the Enterprise to come rescue you. (Though you were sure that Leonard and Jim were doing just about everything to find you) (If they were okay themselves)

The lock was pretty basic, you were sure you could crack it pretty quickly. You wasted no time pulling two bobby pins out of your hair, you immediately got to work. It wasn’t more than a minute before you got it unlocked. 

You quietly exit the cell, being careful to make sure the door didn’t make any noise. You followed your instincts and took a left sneaking down the hallway. You moved slowly trying to make sure you didn’t run into anyone. 

“Stop!” You suddenly heard a loud voice behind you. You immediately looked behind you to see a massive alien, starting to head down the hallway after you. You immediately started to run down the hallway. You started to panic when you saw a wall in front of you. You continued hoping there was a hallway you couldn’t see. When you made it to the wall, you saw you were wrong, you had headed right to a dead end. 

“Fuck” You groaned, turning around, deciding you were going to have to fight your way out. You managed to dodge the aliens first swing but their second punch landed directly in your stomach, taking all the air out of you. 

Before you could recover, they had a tight grip on your hair and were dragging you back down the hallway. You tried to fight, but nothing you did, did anything except pull at your hair. Your stomach dropped when instead of taking you back into your cell, you are dragged into a room further down the hall. 

There are two more aliens in the room. Not much smaller than the first and you know you don’t stand anywhere near a chance with the three of them. You only start to put up a fight when you noticed them trying to strap you down to a table. 

You managed to get one good kick into what you figured were the aliens privates as they hobbled over. It wasn’t worth it when all it got you was a painful slap radiating off your cheek. Within seconds you were completely strapped to the table, arms, legs, chest, and one across your forehead. 

You were afraid that it wasn’t information they were hoping to get out of you. From what you had observed of the room, it seemed more of a scientific place to you. You squeezed your eyes closed at the thought of becoming a science experiment for aliens you didn’t even recognize. 

You could hear them speaking in a language that you couldn’t understand. It made your anxiety even worse, you had no idea about what they had planned for you. 

Your eyes snapped open when you felt something cold press against your temples. You could see them moving wires around and couldn’t help but gulp at the thoughts swirling in your mind. You watched them press two suction cups on each side of your stomach as well as the insides of your thighs. 

They still hadn’t addressed you since the first aliens had yelled for you to stop. You were about to try to get their attention when suddenly all thoughts left your brain. All you could focus on was all of your muscles tensing up, your head feeling as if it was going to explode. 

As soon as it started it stopped, but the pain lingered, you hurt from head to toe. Certain muscles were still twitching. You tried to hold back the whimpers of pain that you felt but you didn’t seem to have any strength. You weren’t sure if it was from your other injury or that was just the point of whatever they had done to you, but you were exhausted. 

You felt yourself drifting off, your thoughts going to Leonard, you were sure he was currently worried out of his mind. He had tried to convince you to stay back on this mission, he had said he had a bad feeling. You had brushed it off, telling him that he always had a bad feeling. Looks like he was right. But you knew that wasn’t what he cared about, he was probably currently pacing the bridge yelling at Jim every minute or so that they didn’t find anything. 

You weren’t even sure if they would. As you started to piece your memories back together, you recalled being transported somewhere. And the more you thought about it, Leonard was probably busy in Medbay with all the other injuries there was on the ship. You were probably not on the top of their priority list at the moment. Who knows if you would still be here when they finally made it to you. 

You start to doze off as your thoughts found themselves getting more negative and negative. This wasn’t normal for you, you usually had such a positive outlook but you couldn’t help thinking the enterprise wouldn’t come for you. 

Right when you were on the verge of sleep, you were immediately shot awake, with the same searing pain running through your whole body. This time a scream ripped through your throat. You didn’t think you could have felt worse then you had the first time but these aliens had proved that thought very wrong. When you finally felt whatever it was, turn off, your whole body was still pulsing and twitching. 

You heard a door shut and wondered if more were coming in to watch but when you opened your eyes found that you were left alone in the room. You let out a breath of relief. You were still strapped to the table, but you were alone for now. You soon realized that tears were streaming down your cheeks. You didn’t know how much longer you could take this. 

Your body won out over you and you soon drifted off into a fitful sleep. You didn’t know how long you had been asleep for but you were woken up to a loud commotion out in the hallway. You caught the sound of phase pistols and held your breath. You could only hope that it was the enterprise crew coming to save you. 

Honestly you didn’t even care if it was just some space pirates, as long as they got you off this table you would thank them endlessly. Just as that thought crossed your mind, the door into the room flung open. 

“She’s in here!” You heard Hendorff yell down the hallway. He immediately enters the room, phaser still up, making sure the room was cleared before making his way to you. “Dr. McCoy will be here any second” He tells you softly. You figured he wanted to make sure it was safe to remove the cords.

Almost as soon as he utters the word to you, Leonard bursts through the door. “Dear God” You hear him say under his breath. You almost burst into tears at the sound of his grumbly voice.

“It’s okay darlin’ you’re going to be okay” Len says softly, he carefully removes the strap across your head. He takes a second to gently run his finger through your hair. He immediately gets to business after that. Scanning you and as soon as he deems it safe, he carefully removes the suctions off your body. Next the rest of the straps come off. 

“Let’s get you out of here” He says softly. “Are you able to walk?”

You shook your head in response, knowing you didn’t have the strength, not even sure you could speak. 

“Don’t worry, I got you babe.” Len utters to you, he scoops you into his arms as carefully as he can. You let out whimpers of pain as he moves. “I’m sorry darlin’ this will be over soon” He apologizes as he follows Hendorff out of the room. As soon as he meets up with the rest of the rescue team you feel the familiar sensation of the transporter taking you to the enterprise. You immediately felt yourself slipping into unconsciousness knowing you were safe. 

You woke up with a groan, a dull ache covering your whole body. You open your eyes slowly, blinking away the bright white lights. There is a moment of panic that washes over your body, not knowing where you were. 

“Hey darlin’” The sound of Len’s voice immediately calming you down. You turn your head to see him sitting in a chair beside your biobed. 

“Hey” You crock out, your voice, dry and rough. You feel a muscle twitch in your leg and a rush of memories flash in your head of the pain. You try to suppress the cry that bubbles up your throat but Leonard immediately notices. 

“Hey, hey, you’re okay” Leonard hushes you softly, running his fingers gently through your hair, “You’re safe now” 

You melt into his touch, his voice and touch calming you back down. You know as long as you’re with him you’re safe.


End file.
